


Dialogue

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Communication, Communication Failure, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble pour un défi LJ. l'important, dans un groupe, c'est la communication. n'est ce pas?... n'est ce pas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/gifts).



> Hello hello!
> 
> Postage en masse aujourd'hui, je compile ici tous les drabbles que j'ai fait pour un kink meme sur LiveJournal (en gros, choisissez un kink, un pairing, et écrivez un drabble dessus...)
> 
> Celle ci était destinée à Drakys, et le kink était : Communication
> 
> Enjoy

"Hey…"

"…"

"Hey, John Lennon!"

"…"

"Dis donc quat'z'yeux, je sais que tu dors pas, je sais que tu m'entends et que tu m'ignores exprès. Alors répond!"

"…"

"Jin, bordel répond moi!"

"…"

"Avoues tu le fais exprès pour m'énerver…"

"…"

"ET ben ça marche bordel de merde répond moi sinon je t'encastre dans le mur!"

"…"

"Raaaah mais bordel de merde tu me saoules, tu te lasseras avant moi!"

"…"

"Dis donc le muet, tu veux vraiment que je t'éclates?"

"…"

Mugen finit par pousser un long cri de frustration et shooter une table basse avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'attendre que Jin s'était levé et l'avait attrapé pour le plaquer sans douceur contre un mur et plaquer férocement ses lèvres sur les siennes, se serrant contre lui et bloquant ses poignets contre le mur. Il lâcha ses lèvres un instant plus tard, regardant dans ses yeux sombres.

"Mugen?"

"Ouais…"

"Ta gueule."


End file.
